Lora Quinn
Lora Quinn is a young Greencloak who appears in the fanfiction "Reborn Royals". She is H-awky's main Spirit Animals OC. History Lora was born in Stetriol, and unlike her sister Audrey, she dreamt of joining the Greencloaks. She eventually did and summoned her spirit animal Zeke via the Nectar. Lora did not want to fight her sister, who was a Conqueror. But what she didn't know was that Audrey had lost her memory after she fell off a cliff and suffered head injuries. The Conquerors never found her and announced her dead. Audrey ended up in Greenhaven but did not recognize Lora or her former best friend, Lance. Heartbroken but happy to have her sister back, Lora vowed to help Audrey collect her memories. Lora and her three best friends (Kyung So, Eryn Griffiths, and Javier Rivera) are sent on a mission to collect three talismans: one of the Griffon, the Kraken, the Dragon, and the Pegasus. Lora obtains the first talisman: The Glass Griffon, which gives her the nickname "Stormpainter". Personality Lora has a kind and true heart, which she considers a Greencloak-like trait. She is very determined and sturdy, rarely leaving something behind when she starts it. When she decides to use her Komodo Dragon strength she can be a formidable foe. She loves her sister Audrey dearly but doesn't have the same feelings for her parents or Lance. She doesn't express emotions well and can sometimes be impulsive or stubborn. Her one pet-peeve is when people mistake Komodo Dragons for venomous. Relationships Her family: Lora would protect her sister to the death but she has contempt for her parents, due to them supporting the Conquerors. Lance: Lance is Lora and Audrey's childhood friend. He always wanted to join the Conquerors, which angered Lora. While Lance and Audrey grew close, Lance and Lora's relationship grew sour. Later after Lora joins the Greencloaks, she encounters him on the battlefield and does not hesitate to fight him with her bare hands. She states that she never trusted him. Javier: Lora and Javier get along quite well. Lora likes to listen to Javier's stories about him travelling Erdas, especially the action parts. She admires him and Javier feels the same towards her, Javier impressed about how she left her entire family to join the Greencloaks. With his keen eye for human emotion, Javier can always tell when Lora is upset even when she doesn't show it at all. Lora acts annoyed at this but secretly she likes having Javier to talk to. Evelin: Evelin and Lora are good friends. Evelin's spirit animal, Achilles the Penguin, dies when he protects Zeke from a Conqueror's spirit animal. Lora is devastated and sobs for Achilles, believing that his death was her fault. She avoids visiting Evelin in the infirmary because of her guilt, but eventually Javier convinces her to see her friend. Lora becomes determined and tells herself to keep fighting in honor of Achilles. Vale: Lora develops a short crush on Vale when he first appears, commenting that he was "soo handsome" (which shocks Javier). This never develops further, though, and Lora and Vale remain best friends. Kyung: Lora continuously rejects Kyung's romantic advances (sometimes Javier rejects him for her). But she is interested by his uniqueness and shows honor in fighting alongside him. Category:Character